Power Rangers Nuva
by GarnettFox
Summary: A history long forgotten, Powers thought to be the stuff of fairy tales, Six teenagers who's destiny is to rewrite the wrongs of the Shadows
1. Begining

**Power Rangers Nuva**

_Long ago in a time before time humans where not alone._

_They lived side by side with my people, their trusted friends the Matoran, we where happy and free living under the protection of the Toa. Humans even fought by these great spirits themselves with the elemental powers that are now sadly long since forgotten._

_But alas all good things come to a end, the humans where purged from the world of the Matoran by the brotherhood of the Makuta and Matoran from the human world as well._

_Now the only tales told of the friendship of humans are whispers in the darkest months of winter spoken by the eldest of Turaga._

_I am Turaga Takanuva last surviving member of the Toa Nuva and it is my duty to rewrite the tragic history that has ripped my brothers and sister apart._

_Alone I shall bearing the weapons and gifts left behind by my family shall find Human allies who shall transcend time and rewrite the Makutas wrongs._

_The journey will be harsh and I fear that I will not be able to see my Human friends threw their battles but in the name of the great spirit the Makuta must be defeated and peace restored._

"Gooooood morning sleepyheads! Wake up and feel that sunshine-"the overly peppy male radio DJ's daily speech about the morning was cut short by a badly aimed hand missing the snooze button and throwing the clock to the ground.

"Hate mornings." The girl berried under the covers grumbled, a corn snake who had slivered into her bed during the night hissed his agreement as Kai one of the two adult Iguanas crawled over the covers on her head. The girl sighed and plucked the male lizard off her head and got up holding Cal in the other, she let Cal get on her shoulder plopping Kai next to his mate Kimmi. She sat down heavily at the table groaning when her mobile her dad had put at her seat started to ring.

"Hate you."

"Love you to Kara! Guess what?"

"Your finally gonna put me out of my misery and jump off a cliff?"

"We have a new teacher Today!"

"I was in assembly yesterday Luis I do know."

"...spoil sport." And with that the hyper boy hung up, the red headed Kara groaned again struggling to keep her green eyes open.

"Hate mornings." Cal hissed his agreement a second time before lunging at one of the crickets her dad had put on the table for him and the two chameleons.

Luis glared at his neon green phone where his best friends voice had been coming from not two minutes ago.

"Could have told me she already knew...oh wait she's the one who told me..." the African-American facepalmed.

"Really need to pay more attain." He muttered to himself pocketing his phone and grabbing his shirt.

Kara groaned stretching out as much as she could smirking when Luis flinched at her bones popping.

"You know I hate that."

"And you know I hate being called in a morning."

"You where already awake."

"Uh is this seat taken?" The two looked up to see a boy with shaggy blonde hair and true blue eyes wearing a black shirt decorated with flames and baggy jeans.

"Help yourself." Kara said brushing a bit of dirt off her cream shirt with a skull on it, she was also wearing baggy jeans with her white trainers on her feet.

"Free country." Luis said tugging the collar of his neon green button up shirt down and picking at a bit of mud on his camouflage style parachute pants. The boy nervously sat down and Luis laughed.

"Chilex Kara left her highly toxic and man eating reptiles at home." Kara smiled evilly and pulled Cal out of her bag. The result was instantaneous Luis (who is deathly terrified of anything with scales) Jumped out of his seat and landed on the next person to enter the class room.

Who just so happened to be the new teacher.

"Sorry! My fault." Kara said helping her friend and the old man to their feet, the man waved her off when he had got up.

"No harm meant or caused, I remember getting harder knocks from my brothers." There was a sad note to his voice but he marched up to the front of the class as Kara put Cal back in her bag and Luis gingerly took his seat casting a weary glance at the bag holding the snake.

"Oh for the love of he's a corn snake more scared of you then you are of him. And the worse he could give you is a squeeze he's a constrictor not a venomous snake." Luis glared at her.

"I don't care, he's scaly and slimy and-Ugh" he shuddered, Luis really didn't like reptiles, the new boy just watched the conversation chuckling at the two.

"While I agree with your friend that this is amusing, would you two mind if we got to my lesion now?" the teacher said a laugh in his voice.

"Yes sir."

"Now I am Takuya Nuva you may call me Taka if you want but if another teacher comes in or out side this room where another might hear I am Mr. Nuva right?"

"Yes Taka." The old blonde man smiled at the teens.

"Now I'm sure that you all hate having to write tonnes of notes down as much as I do, so we shall watch presentations you can if you want note down parts and I will quiz you. Because I'm sure you all took Mythology for a easy course am I right?" there where yeses from the teens and his golden orbs glittered in amusement his eyes drawn to the three sat together.

"The ones of Wind, Ice and Flame find each other fast. But will they all stand united?" he whispered to himself as a short film about Griffins began playing.

"So Tyrone, how long ya been here at Mata high? I don't remember seeing you around." Luis said swinging his legs, the three had decided to meet up at brake.

"Well I just transferred here, this is actually my first day."

"Well may I formally welcome you to Nova central and to Mata high. I'm Kara Pakas, and this is Luis walker-"

"And yes I do wish I had been called Luke instead of Luis."

"Your middle names Evan not Sky airhead."

"What ever Olivia."

"Brake it up will ya...and its Tyrone Andrew Hunter before you ask Luis."

**Only the first part of many, and the names are deliberate:**

**Kara Olivia Pakas- K.O Pakas - Kopaka**

**Luis Evan Walker- L. - Lewa**

**Tyrone Andrew Hunter- T. -Tahu**

**The reptiles are sort of a major thing in the beginning (trust me I'm looking forward to Luis's reaction to a Rakshi and lizard monsters)**


	2. Spirits

**Power Rangers Nuva**

Owen Nathan Uathin wasn't the most well known or to be honest liked person in school. He was a loner by nature and his imposing physic meant many thought the soft hearted giant was little more then an uneducated bully. But if you took the time to chat with the emerald eyed boy you would find a kind and caring lad who loved to read and learn about the world around him.

Then there was his shadow Porter, the tiny Chinese boy who couldn't stay still to save his life. The Hyper teen could often be found talking aimlessly with his best friend or running circles around everyone on the track.

Taka smiled as the two left his class room Porter talking excitedly to Owen about some film he had just seen and was swearing he was going to drag the other to watch.

"Earth and Stone together as well, but where lies Water?" he rubbed at a bracelet made of seven pieces of twisted coloured metal. White, gold, red, green, black, orange and blue.

"Do you hide your chosen instinctually sister? To keep her safe?" his inner light flickered a warning at what gathered.

"...There is no time they must know." With a heavy heart he picked up a small bundle and looked up at his refection in the mirror, his illusion was great the only way to see the wizened gold mask that was the Turaga's true face was if you knew where to look in his refection.

"Kara, Luis, Tyrone would you mind coming back after school. Your not in trouble I just wish to speak with you." The three friends looked to each other and nodded confused but agreeing.

"Man this bites, why do we have to stay after class?" Porter said to the silent Owen how nodded along wit his friend.

"Probably the same reason as us, Owen and Porter right?" Porter jumped at the feminine voice behind and grinned cheekily at Kara.

"Well if it isn't little Miss goodie two shoes, what's the matter been too much of a teachers pet?" Kara and Porter glared darkly at each other, the two had been going the same school since they where little, Porter a trouble maker and Kara as he put a teachers pet Kara had stopped being so dependent on teachers and Porter had cooled down in lessons but the two still couldn't stand each other.

"To fight each other is not the reason I have brought you here, but to fight together." The five teenagers looked at Taka like he had lost his senses.

"Did we just hear you right, you want us to fight?" Taka smiled slightly.

"Have you ever heard of Matoran or Power rangers?" The teens looked to each other.

"Rangers yes Matoran no." Taka nodded and motioned for them to go on as he pulled a baby sized bundle of multicoloured cloth.

"Well Power Rangers are teens sworn to protect the innocent, they have weapons and fight monsters in disguise so no one ever finds them out and puts there loved ones in danger-"

"AND they have Zords!" Kara sighed at Luis.

"And they have Zords that combine to make a enormous fighting machine." Kara added as Taka unrolled the cloth to reveal six weapons that enlarged to their true sizes. Porter jumping back in mild fear as the largest weapon-a staff that was two swords connected at the handle to each other- nearly impaled him.

"Now it is time for me to tell you a history forgotten by your kind." Taka said as he dropped his illusion showing his true Turaga self.

The teens sat and listened entranced by the story of the wise Turaga's world and one by one closed there eye almost able to see the paradise of Mata-Nui.

Luis breathed deeply as the trees swished in the ever seeking winds of Le-Koro small green Matoran flitting from branch to branch in their play.

Kara sighed contently as the cold soothed admiring the mountain tops and ice floes around her.

Porter grinned and the feel of sand being kicked up behind him in this endless desert, he could run forever and never circle back to where he began.

Owen felt pangs of pride at the cool darkness and sent of the earth around him, the clanks of Matoran Miners music to his newly sensitive ears.

Tyrone smiled whole heartedly at the sounds of cheering and whoops of delight came from the Lava flow, there where Ta-Matoran showing off on their lavabords and spicy sulphuric sent of the village making Tyrone feel a pang of homesickness for this alien world.

"Would you be so kind as to wake up?" Tyrone jerked awake inadvertently toppling his and Kara who had been sat next to his chair and the two fell to the floor the bang waking the others.

"S-Sorry Kara." Tyrone muttered blushing as Luis laughed, Kara winced and rubbed the back of her head but shook it off.

"No harm no foul right?" she said blushing a little as well as Tyrone helped her up.

Taka laughed at the two as well and motioned at the weapons.

"When back in the Mists of time when I was Toa these weapons where wielded by my noble brothers and dear sister. Now the time has come for the Makuta to be defeated an only by Toa and Human hands together may that come to pass. Each of you shall take up one of these weapons and will relearn the gifts of the elements long since lost to humans." Kara gulped.

"Whow, I get what your saying but us fighting. We're just Kids we're not Toa..." she trailed off realising when he had mentioned Power Rangers.

"You expect up to become Power Rangers don't you?"

"Those of the ice element where always cunning of mind and hard to fool." Kara pointed to her self and scoffed.

"Me, Ice hell no I can't stand the cold. When it gets to winter I don't leave my fortress of electric blankets and central heating if I can help it." But yet in that dream she had felt comforted and welcomed by the fringed chill around her.

"Close your yes, the Toa who chose you will make your elements known to you." Hesitantly they did so.

"_So your Porter eh? Funny thought you'd be taller."_ The Asian boy jumped eyes wide at the eight foot biomechanical creature that had been behind him, the orange and brown being looked down at him curiously orange eyes glinting in the desert sun.

"_I'm Toa Pohatu, Toa Nuva of stone."_ Porter nodded.

"...you're big." Pohatu laughed.

"_Trust me when I say Onua is bigger then me."_ Porter gave a shaky breath.

"So I guess I'm the Stone Ranger?" Pohatu nodded and sat next to the boy in the sand.

"_Hey if I had any say in this, one I wouldn't be dead and two a kid like you wouldn't be dragged into this. But you can't fight destiny."_ Porter nodded lying back.

"This mean me and Kara got ta be best buds now?" Pohatu laughed.

"_Not really, I mean sure me and Kopaka where great friends but put him and Tahu our leader in the same room and your asking for trouble...at lest agree to try and get along who knows you might get over what ever hate you two have for each other one day." _Porter huffed.

"Like that'ell happen" as claw like weapons like what Pohatu was wearing appeared on his arms.

"_Run fast and far Ranger of Stone."_

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your the Earth Toa." Onua nodded.

"Is this where you give me a long winded speech about the greatness of the earth and how I should be honoured to weald it."

"**I could but we both know you wouldn't listen."** Owen raised a eye brow.

"Some one who understands me, that's new."

"**You hate it when other people try and force their view of the world on to your own, all you want is the chance to see for your self what's out there for you."** Owen smiled up at the large black being. And the quake brakers appeared in his hands.

"It was nice meeting you Toa Onua of earth."

"**And you Owen Ranger of Earth, may your tunnels stand strong."**

Kara shivered, as a white figure skied down the mountain mismatching blue and red eyes trained on her.

"Let me guess, your disappointed in me for not wanting a part of this and hating the cold."

"_On the country, I hate the cold as well." _If the teen had been drinking she would have done a spit take at the Ice Spirit "_My power over ice shields me from its grip, because I am Ice I feel no chill."_ Kara rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"That actually makes sense when ya think...sorry bout being snappy but I don't want a part in this, its your world your history not mine." Kopaka rolled his eyes his chosen was a stubborn one.

"_But it was your world and history once and by all rights it should still be yours. You are standing on the thresh hold of all that rightfully belongs to humans and Bioncle alike, this is your birth right and your destiny it is natural to be afraid."_ Kara thought about it smiling when Kopaka's duo sword staff appeared in her hand.

"_May the ice shine its brilliance upon you Kara Spirit of Ice."_

Luis stared long and hard at the upside down green mask as the other did the same

"_**Fellow wind-air brother Luis I think-assume?" **_Lewa said tilting his head in a bird like manner, Luis cocked a eyebrow.

"Dude what's with the language?"

"_**It's tree-speak all wind Toa-hero's speak-talk it." **_Luis sighed

"So I get the guys who talk funny." Lewa hummed.

"_**Pretty much."**_ The Toa admitted and Luis laughed.

"Teach me then, can't wait to wind Kara up with this." He said as the two thin air Katana's appeared in his hands.

"_**Well that was simple-easy, may the air-wind carry-take you far heart-brother of wind Luis."**_

"_**Your not what I expected."**_ Tyrone gulped under the smouldering gaze of the seven foot tall Toa looking down at him

"Sorry." Tahu's gaze turned to a glare upon the shy boy.

"_**Don't apologize for what is in your nature, there is no way that you can help it. Like I can't help being a hot head, Kopaka can't help being an anti social ass and so on." **_ Tyrone chuckled a little at that.

"_**What? Just cause we're brothers we HAVE to get alone. Trust me we have all wanted to strangle Lewa and Kopaka at one point, Lewa for his stupidity and Kopaka to get him to at lest make a noise!"**_ Tyrone smiled and two lava blades appeared in his hands.

"_**May your flames forever burn fiercely Griffin of fire."**_


	3. Power part 1

**Power Rangers Nuva**

"...Some one remind me why we're in the CURSED forest again?" Kara spun around to face Luis, Tyrone and Owen ducking to avoid being accidently hit with her sword staff which they found out freezes what ever it touches regardless if Kara wanted it to or not Porter just sniggered being short was handy when the dangerous weapon just sailed over your head.

"We are here Because we can hardly practice our weapons and elemental powers anywhere else can we?" Luis whimpered.

"Ok, ok just don't touch me with the Pointie Staff of Frozen Death ok?" Kara blinked in confusion.

"...You are so not calling my Sword staff that." Luis grinned.

"And why ever not?"

"...Luis if your going to be a prick I'll just freeze the one you where born with." Luis and all the others paled.

"Sorry!" Luis he squeaked scrambling away from his friend. Kara grumbled but dropped it turning around (Owen falling on his behind trying to avoid the blade again) and huffing in aggravation.

"Right anyone now how to use their weapon baring Kara?" Porter asked, no one said anything, the tiny Chinese boy sighed.

"This is gonna be happy-fun." Luis muttered getting odd looks from the others.

"...what? all the wind Toa say stuff like that." Kara rolled her eyes.

"So all the ice Toa where obsessive star gazers and tried to predict the future and I don't do any of that."

"...You read horoscopes..."

"...that's different..." she defended with a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Porter sniggered at her.

"You believe in that munbo jumbo?" Kara whipped round levelling her sword staff at Porter's neck.

"Insult me Porter and you'll be snow cones before you can blink." Porter gulped as she lowered the staff putting it back up on her shoulder. Tyrone sighed and stood between them.

"Fighting each other isn't going to get us anywhere. Fight together or fight each other, what's it going to be?" Kara and Porter rolled their eyes and Owen stayed silent.

"...Dude bad speech." Luis said patting Tyrone's shoulder, Tyrone hummed disgruntled as the path opened up into a wide clearing.

"This'll do." Luis said straining his neck up to see the sky.

"Ya gonna flap your wings and fly?" Kara asked rhetorically, Luis grinned.

"That's not a bad idea Kara." He said with a mad grin on his face holding his katana out and flapping them.

"This is gonna be entertaining." Porter said sitting down while Luis took a run up amazingly his feet did leave the ground...if only for the five seconds it took for him to crash into a tree.

Kara whistled impressed as Luis staggered back holding his head.

"If I wasn't before I'm convinced that this is all real now." She said holding the staffs hand grip in both her hands and twisting till the swords came apart.

"...what are you doing?" Owen asked Kara grinned sitting down and bizarrely putting the swords on her feet.

"Copying something I saw Kopaka do." She said leaning against a tree to help her back up. She pushed away and sided along thin tracks of ice following where the blades had touched she grinned and started skiing/ skating on her blades jumping up and whooping when a rail of ice rose under the skis so she could skate in mid air.

"Show off." Porter called as Luis decided to try flying again, he got off the ground but flew into a tree again.

"Maybe if you just held them out and didn't flap?" Tyrone suggested putting his Swords on the ground, Luis shrugged but tried it for some reason he decided to hold them reversely with the blades pointed at the ground, he didn't even need a run up this time he shot into the air.

"...That's high..."Owen gulped looking a little green.

"Owen's scared of heights." Porter cleared for Tyrone who was staring at his hand, he nodded absently not taking his eyes of his hand. Suddenly it burst into flame startling Kara who had been skating not a foot in front of him and had almost got burned.

"Watch it!" She yelled managing to skate backwards so she could face the fire ranger.

"Ok really you are just showing off now." Porter said rolling his eyes, Kara huffed and spin jumped so she was facing the right way as Luis swooped down

"YOU'VE GOT TO TRY THIS!" He yelled laughing whooping as he steeply climbed. Owen paled harshly.

"N-n-no thanks." He said gulping he turned his attain to the earth closing his eyes and trying to think of what he could do.

"IS IT HIT KARA WITH ELEMENAL ATTACKS DAY!" Kara screamed as a pillar of earth rose under her ski's sending her flying. She unfortunately landed slightly dazed on the laughing Porter stunning the both of them.

"Sorry guys." Owen said helping the two up, Kara staggered and lent against a tree while Porter shook his head to clear the static.

"Just don't do that again when Twinkle Toes is showing off." Kara glared at him but didn't respond choosing to hold her head till the headache subsided. Tyrone winced and looked up sheepishly at the loop-de-looping Luis.

"Some hero's we are." He muttered to himself sighing. Owen and Porter looked at him confused by his sentiment.

"Look at us, Porter and Kara can barely be in the same building without trying to attack each other, Luis is plane crazy-" Luis further proved this by swooping down between then yelling his head off.

"-our elemental powers are only hurting each other. It's hopeless." Kara frowned and swaying a little stood in front of Tyrone.

"Listen, I didn't want a part in this and I doubt ANY of us woke up this morning thinking "Hay I'm gonna be a Power ranger today!" but we're all just gonna have to deal and get by." She smiled a little at him.

"So quit your whining before I give you something to really complain about." Tyrone paled a little but smiled after seeing the hint of amusement in Kara's eyes.

"Sorry guys." He said sheepishly, Luis from his perch in a tree just waved it off, Owen smiled at him, Porter gave him a light punch to the arm and Kara nodded happy her work was done.

"Better see if I can do squat." Porter said with a lop sided grin he focused and a few stones rose from the ground, with a sly grin he sent them strait at Kara. She yelped as one hit her side and ducked before the rest could impact on her head.

She snarled at him and threw her hand out at him a blot of ice flying out at him, Porter being slightly less fuzzy then Kara after being hit dodged the ice. He snarled at her but before he could summon more rocks to pelt her Owen grabbed his shoulders and held him back.

"Brake it up you two." He growled at them, Kara and Porter glared at each other but dropped it. Owen had no doubt that they would be doing it again later when they thought they could get away with it.

Unseen by the five teens a yellowed pair of eyes watched fangs open in a silent hiss, the snake like creature slivered into a shadow mind set to tell his father and master of the potential treat to his throne of shadows.

A shadowed being growled as in snarls and grunts the beast relayed its message.

"So a misguided Turaga fool thinks he can train children to change what we had willed?" the thing slivered up his throne hissing at him, the being laughed darkly and stroked it with a gnarled talon.

"Worry your self not my Son, first we shall see if these children are even worth being a Muka's supper, shall we?" a pair of cattish eye's glinted in the gloom large fangs dripping with drool.

"Go, feast on the pathetic fleashlings." The large black Biomacanical cat growled and vanished into shadows eagerly stalking its next meal.

Tyrone sighed letting the roaring flame in his palm die, the others had been enjoying playing about with their power's leaning their limits and what not. He glanced up seeing it was nearly sundown.

"Come on guys, we'd best be getting home before our parent's send out search parties. The other grumbled but complied Kara making her ice sculptures melt and Owen putting the earth pillars back under the ground.

"Question, What do we do about the weapons?" Luis said from his perch in the trees. Owen hummed.

"Didn't Taka say that the Toa had a sub space thing they could store things in?" he said, Kara hummed as well and closed her eyes imagining a room where she could store the Sword Staff, when she opened her eyes she was holding thin air. She ginned and focused again this time on bringing it out of the room, the Sword staff was once more in her hand.

"That is to cool." Luis said doing the same looking over the Katana as if to be sure that yes those where the Katana he just put in sub space and took back out again.

A rumble made the teen's fall silent.

"Was that a bear?" Porter asked nervously, Tyrone gulped.

"Sounded more like a mountain lion." Kara looked around her eyes hazy they widened when she realized what it was.

"That's no Lion it's a Muka cat!" she said bringing her staff back out.

"A what-Cat?" a roar echoed threw the clearing as the ghastly white and black cat pounced, it was only Luis's reflexes that saved him from being impaled on its claws.

"Guy's angry Muka cat, Angry Muka cat dinner." Kara said only half joking blocking a swipe with her staff, the ice that started to form on the cat's claws only making it angrier.

Tyrone felt a anger burn inside as the Muka tried to snap up Porter in it's fanged mouth Owen saving the other by raising a earth pillar under its jaw snapping it shut severing the same affect as Kara's ice.

He raised his right arm as ruby and gold bracelet appearing for a moment before becoming a morpher in the shape of a griffin's head.

"Nuva Nova!"


	4. Power part 2

**Power Rangers Nuva**

The four other teen's shielded their eyes as a white hot flame seemed to surround Tyrone, the Muka howling in pain and trying to protect its eyes from the harsh light.

When the flames died a warrior emerged.

The warrior was clad in red spandex with golden flame decals across his chest and two gold shoulder pads that looked like a pair of wings.

"Fire Griffin Ranger!" he said from under his red and gold helmet shaped like a fearsome eagles head making a kung fu like pose with his gloved hands spread showing off the small claws that tipped them.

The Muka looked around confused eyes still stinging from the intense light, where had this being that smelt like a Toa come from? And where was the fleashie that smelt like fire? It snarled leaping after Owen deciding it would eat the other fleshies before this Toa thing did anything to hurt it.

"Owen look out!" but the Rangers call was unneeded as Owen did his pillar trick again and like on Tyrone before him a black bracelet appeared on his right arm. Luis, Porter and Kara glanced at their wrists seeing bracelets as well, the four shared a look and as one raised their arms.

Kara's white and silver bracelet in the shape of a dragon became a sharp spiked dragon head shaped morpher.

Luis's emerald bracelet that looked like some kind of bird became a green bird headed morpher with a sharp predatory beck.

Owens onyx bracelet that looked like a lion with a strange scorpion tail became a black lion headed morpher, although the Lion's face looked remarkably human.

Porters brown and orange snake shaped bracelet became a frightening orange and brown speckled snake head with large fanges.

"Nuva Nova!" they said as one pressing a button on the morphers that they just Knew bore the Nuva symbol of the Toa who had chosen them.

A blizzard swirled around Kara as ice formed on her body shattering to reveal her white spandex suit with silver snowflake decals, a roar was her only warning as something seemed to latch on to her shoulders and head her helmet forming and a pair of shoulder pad's made like sharp angular wings appearing.

A tornado billowed around Luis his neon green with dark green swirled suit appearing, as with Kara he heard a piecing screech as his bird headed mask latched on and green armour like wings formed connecting his arms to his chest.

Owen grinned as a tower of earth enveloped him his element latching on for a few moments before realising and showing his pure black uniform. A roar louder and more fearsome then even the Muka could manage could be heard as his lion headed mask appeared tough armour forming on his shoulders and back.

Porter felt free as a dust devil kicked up around him the sand seeming to wear away his normal clothes and replacing them with the camo like brown and orange of his Ranger uniform. A startling hiss could be heard as his snake like visor appeared.

"Ice Dragon Ranger!"

"Wind Phoenix Ranger!"

"Earth Manticore Ranger!"

"Stone Basalisk Ranger!"

Now the Muka was more confused then ever where were all these Toa like creature's coming from and where had gone it's meal? It roared in anger knowing the Toa things had something to do with it. It lashed out at the closest who just so happened to be the Wind Ranger, he flapped his arms the armour under them searing it's purpose as wings and lifting them off the ground.

"I Tought I taw a Puddy Tat." He said cackling at the Muka cat the Ice ranger shook her head.

"Your right Fire he IS crazy." She said sighing Fire sighed as well.

"He may be an Insane Aerokinetic teen, but he's our insane Aerokinetic teen." Earth said absently raising a earth wall letting the Muka run full pelt in to it in its attempts to maul them.

"Any idea's on how to get rid of it?" Stone asked nimbly avoiding a kick aimed his way by the mad cat.

"Uh either kill it or take its masks off...which will do the same thing basically." Ice said leaning on her staff. Fire leapt at the Cat trying to rip the mask off, he snarled and tried to jam his sword into a nonexistent gap between the cat and mask.

"...Or it could be made of infected mask's...in which case you're only making it madder." The Muka decided to prove Ice correct by throwing Fire off and into a tree.

"Now ya tell me." He groaned as Ice blocked the Muka's fangs with her staff.

"I didn't know it was made of um!"

"GUY'S FOCUS!" yelled a blue blur as a wave of water hit the Muka knocking its head into a tree stunning it.

"...Who invited her?" Wind asked jerking his thumb at the navy clad female ranger with a lighter blue wave decal on her chest.

"...Jese and I thought MY skirt was short." Ice said fingering the slim slip of sliver fabric that made her skirt seeing that it was marginally longer then the others.

"If your done?" the person they assumed to be their Water Ranger said pointing at the Muka swinging her axe like hook.

Ice and the others looked to Fire, he gulped but put his swords forward.

"For unity."

"Duty." Earth said touching his quake brakers to the sword points."

"Destiny." Ice said her sword staff joining.

"For the past." Water said her hooks looping over the other weapons.

"And the present." Wind chirped Katana clacking slightly against the others.

"We are." There was Stone his claws completing it the Weapons glowing with their powers.

"The Power Rangers NUVA!" a beam of light shining in their six colours shone and struck the Muka trying to purify it of shadows, when it couldn't it did the next best thing it could do for the beast.

Ice looked away as the beam destroyed the Muka putting the poor beast out of its misery. A hand grasped hers and she looked up surprised seeing Fire was the one.

"Would you rather we left it suffering in the Makuta's control?" she shook her head aware the others where looking at her and blushing slightly glad the Helm hid it.

"No but no matter what it's hard to put an animal down." She said sadly Water scoffed.

"Oh I don't believe it. Your that Kira girl from English aren't you? The one who brings those Things into school." Ice glared at Water.

"The name is Kara, Who are you?" Ice asked not able to place the other girls voice. Water scoffed again and demorphed tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder blue eyes looking down at the others.

"Grace? Grace Livingstone? Oh it just had to be you." Grace half glared half sneered at Ice as she demorphed as well.

"Well at lest Gaki had an eye for looks." Kara looked at her shocked.

"Mata Nui her names Gali not Gaki-" Grace rolled her eyes muttering a whatever.

"And your supposed to be our Water Ranger-"

"Water Hippocampi Ranger."

"Whatever! I thought you'd be nice, or at lest bearable." Grace's eyes flashed as the others demorphed looking uneasily from one to another unsure if they should intervene.

"Excuse me, but I have more friends then this riff raff." Luis glared at her.

"At lest I can say their my friends because they Want to be friends with me, not my popularity or money." With that Kara sub spaced her sword-staff and turned her back scooping up her bag.

"I don't- They're not-LOOK at me when I am talking to you."

"Did you hear anything Luis?" Kara asked sarcastically barely glancing over her shoulder. Tyrone sighed.

"Mata Nui what did I do to deserve this?" he asked looking up to see the darkening night sky having the vaguest feeling that in Limbo or where ever the Fire Toa was he was laughing at his misfortune.

_And end chapter ^.^ Hello readers it's garnettfox here to answer reviews (which I should have started doing in the second chapter...sorry)_

_TasumiDreamer(Chapter One): Glad you like them seeing as you helped me flesh out a few Ideas and decide on the title and Power up call. And I think we can all assume his reaction will have a lot of screaming and running...and flying away come to think of it._

_Madjack89(Chapter One):Glad you liked the chapter and your brother has a Bearded dragon aww I want a lizard or snake but my Nan wont let me T.T_

_TasumiDreamer(Chapter Two): Ya I was wondering how to have the kids get their powers and the thought of being mentored at or lest chatting with the spirits of the Toa Nuva was to good to pass up. And Even though he's my fave we can all agree 'Paka isn't the most social Toa in the world, and Lewa is the most insane which as you can see is reflected by Luis._

_Madjack89(Chapter Two): Water up till now has liked being shrouded in mystery(Grace: NO I DIDN'T THE CHEAPSKATE WOULDN'T PAY M-(SHUT UP)) and glad someone noticed Owen, he get's a little ark thing to himself around his odd behaviour and his family but then all of them get arks around their families._

_TasumiDreamer: It's cool your away Tasumi and I have to agree that the kids should have struggled and the fight scene to me seemed a little lack but I'll let you reviewers be the judge. And glad you liked me using your Line ^.^ and I tried hard to make last Chapter as funny and plot filled as I could._

_Madjack89: I agree their dysfunctional, and It only gets worse next chapter._

_And for those wondering what's going on next chapter, I'll give you a hint but you have to reverse it to figure it out:_

_ihonaK_


	5. Kanohi

**Power Rangers Nuva**

"..So then the Water Ranger turns around and it's Grace Livingstone the most spoilt bi-Brat in Nova Central, What was your sister thinking?" Kopaka glared at Kara a little for almost swearing but sighed leaning back against the ice floe

"_Gali likes the girl, and when we questioned her she said there was more to Grace then what meets the eye."_ Kara hummed and sighed.

"I've known Grace for a good two years now. She is nothing but selfish." She then looked up at the ice spirit.

"Is their a reason why your invading my dream right now or am I gonna have to get used to sharing my sleeping time with you?" Kopaka snorted.

"_No I just wanted to give you...A heads up so to speak about the Kanohi." _Kara repeated the word confused.

"You wanted to give me a heads up on your mask?" Kopaka snorted chuckling slightly.

"_You'll see."_

"What's that supposed to-"

Kara jerked awake staring confused at what she saw.

"Mean..." she finished lamely as Kimmi floated in mid air along with a few other reptiles and some of Kara's belongings.

"...That's what he meant." She sighed pulling the cover over her head, only for the telekinetic force she now possessed to lift it off her bed. She groaned and tried to cover her head with her pillow.

Only for her mattress to start floating. She looked down at the floor aware it was getting farther away every second debating weather or not to get up. A sharp hurried knocking decided for her. She jumped off her bed which continued on its lazy way to the ceiling and opened her window.

Only to see her carbon copy. Kara blinked and covered her eyes with her hand.

"It's to early for this crap." She groaned the copy-Kara huffed.

"You think I like looking like you?" she said sitting on her window ledge, Kara looked at the copy.

"...Ok how the hell did you get up here I'm on the third story." The copy rolled her eyes.

"I was flying higher then this last night."

"Luis?" Luis-Kara scoffed rolling his eyes again.

"Gee ya think?... Is it a coincidence that your PJ's have snowflakes on them or what?" Kara blinked and blushed.

"I wasn't looking what I was putting on last night. Are you coming in or not?"Luis-Kara rolled his/her eyes and yelped when one of the snakes floated by.

"Not bloody likely with all of this lot around." He/she said looking ready to jump out of the window away from the reptiles.

"Well, turn around or something, I can't get changed with you watching." Luis/Kara shrugged.

"Don't bother me." Kara glared and shoved him/her out the window and drew the curtains knowing the other would just fly for a bit while she got dressed.

"Are you done yet?" Luis-Kara whined, he didn't like being stuck in Kara's form.

_How the hell do girls balance with these things?_ He though Poking one of his new breasts.

"Do that again I swear the crocs will eat well." Luis-Kara jumped he/she hadn't noticed Kara open the window again.

"Sorry but how do girls balance with these things? Or not get black eyes?" Kara grimaced.

"I'm just gonna pretend you never asked me that K?" as she grabbed her copy glad she had thought to close the window before her room floated after them. Luis/Kara glared at her but floated the two of them down.

"...Hey my anti gravity switched off." No sooner had Kara said that then a trike one of the neighbourhood kids had left lying around was lifted by her powers...Along with a lot of leaves a squirrel and Luis/Kara.

"...Forget I said anything."

"...When are you going to let me down." Kara turned around waking backwards.

"As soon as I figure out HOW to let you dow-" At that point Kara crashed into something falling on her face.

"Don't bother apologizing it was my fault." Luis/Kara looked around.

"Humm, I listen-hear Fire-Spitter but I don't see-spot him." He/she said, Kara growled throwing a rock at the copy-cat Wind Ranger one for it to miss...and her powers to grab it and hit him/her in the back of the head.

"Ya I had a dream last night, Tahu showed up said something about Kanohi and when I woke up I was invisible." Luis/Kara tossed a pair of jeans-Kara's powers had randomly plucked them off a clothes line-and threw them in the general direction of Tyrone's voice.

"Same only Lewa was laughing while he told me about it." The jeans where picked up although not this time by Kara's powers.

"...why did you throw theses at me? And where the hell did you pick all this junk up." Kara sighed.

"My power it just randomly picks stuff up and floats it around...You are dressed you know while your invisible its just when you go visible again I don't think you'll want to be in your night wear...and Why did you do that?" Luis rolled his eyes.

"So that we can tell at lest where he is...Where are we going at...5:30 IN THE MORNING!" Kara glared up at Luis/Kara.

"You know I may not be able to get you down but I CAN throw you into a wall?" Luis/Kara gulped and stayed silent as Tyrone slipped the jeans legs over his arms.

"Better then nothing." He said the jeans moving to show he shrugged.

"Going to see Turaga Takanuva as well?" Tyrone yelped the jeans spinning round as he faced the up till then silent Owen who's eyes where glowing.

"Night vision before you ask, Nearly blinded myself putting a light on." Luis/Kara hummed.

"Who wants to make bets on the others powers?" he asked chuckled, Kara rolled her eyes.

"Porter...The power of annoying people." Owen smirked.

"Trust me he doesn't need a power to do that." Kara laughed whole heartedly.

"Was ist los?" Tyrone's jeans spun around again to face Grace who looked bedraggled.

"Lassen Sie mich raten deine Macht?" Grace nodded.

"Rwy'n cadw newid ieithoedd.Nézze meg is történt, és újra!" Tyrone's jeans turned to face the others.

"...Ok I know what she said at first cause I'm half German what she said after I have no clue." Luis/Kara held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me I'm failing Spanish." A burst of laughter from two male voices had them spinning around again.

"Turaga Takanuva...Porter? What are you doing here?" Porter rolled his eyes.

"My Kanohi power, Turns out it's mind control. Came here bout an hour ago to see Taka about it." Kara groaned fearing what he would do with that power.

"Don't threat, he has received the same warning that I am giving you. If the Toa who has gifted you with their powers, elements and weapons feels that you are using their gifts for the purpose of self gain or to hurt an innocent. They can and WILL take these gifts back along with your memories of having them to keep us a secret from the Makuta." The teens eyes widened at the prospect of losing something that though they had barely had it for a day had became a part of them.

"I did the same, With noticeably more gasping in horror." Porter said he looked subdued it was clear the thought of losing his powers shocked and horrified him as much as them.

"Now then, your powers. Tyrone Invisibility-"

"No duh." He muttered Taka rolling his eyes.

"Luis shape shifting-"

"I could have told you that."

"Grace translating-"

"Pomyślałem, że obecnie dzięki godziny temu." Rolling her eyes.

"Owen night vision."

"Would never have guessed."

"and Kara teleakinisis." Kara blinked.

"Huh thought it was antigravity or something." Taka shook his head at the girl chuckling.

"Just consentrate on your power not being their, Later on activating your power will become second nature and only a brake in your consentration will brake your control-Oh and Kara put Luis down gently if you can?" Kara frowned in consentration the floating managry lowering to the ground the squirrl and two dogs running off as soon as Kara's power lost their hold. She finally let Luis off on his feet he was currently in a odd half Kara half himself form with his skin and one of his brown eyes, short hair in Kara's blasing red and one of her eyes.

Tyrone tossed the jeans to Luis with his visible arm, his head and right leg where also visible now.

"Try and return the stuff." Luis rolled his now matching eyes as Tyrones chest started to fade into veiw.

"..I feel left out here." Owen said with a small sigh.

"Same here...WHOHT ENGLISH HALILUYA!" Grace crowed with glee ecstatic to be speaking her native tongue.

"SHuush, Its six in the morning sane People are sleeping." Luis –Now fully himself- looked at her oddly.

"What does that make us?" Kara gave him a lopsided grin.

"Six teens with a death wish."

Translations:

German

"What is going on?" –Grace

"Let me guess your power?" –Tyrone

Welsh

"I keep switching languages." –Grace

Hungarian 

"See it happened again, And again." –Grace

Polish

"I figured that out a hour ago thanks." –Grace 

_Anyone spots the reference Kara made in the last sentence can ask for a one shot featuring the Power Rangers Nuva. Please don't ask for a certain pairing the relationships' are decided and I bow to no requests to change them._

_Also a contest for people to submit EVIL OC's will take random people who are friends with the Rangers but I need evil guys!_

_TasumiDreamer: You guessed right! Then again I told you that already -.-*. And your not the only one who feels it was lacking I do and so does my friend who shall remain anomies but I used his name in the Role-Play so ya kind of know him already. Orgenly Grace was a goodie two shoes but then i desided to make more friction in the group so Ta Da bitchy Grace (Hate you:Grace) and trust me, He was XP_


	6. Zords

**Power Rangers Nuva**

"What is it with us and the cursed forest?" Luis asked, Owen growled a little at him lightly gibb's slapping him.

"Will you be quite about that stupid legend already?" Porter frowned at his long time friend.

"Owen are you feeling alright?" he asked noticing that not only was Owen in a foul mood but he was also favouring his right leg.

"Fell down the stairs this morning." He growled rubbing his leg. Tyrone hummed remembering about something similar happening to him, he shook his head deciding to ask his dad about it later, Turaga Takanuva hummed as well and stopped in front of a cave.

"Threw here." He said leading the way, Luis shuddered and looked confused.

"...Why do I have the worst feeling about going down their?" he asked unwillingly following them down.

"Lewa himself hated going underground, he noticed that whenever they went underground something bad happened." Grace laughed.

"That explains it." She said as them came up to a strange door decorated with their six animals tangled together in a endless spiral.

"Did you make that?" Kara asked, Turaga Takanuva chuckled.

"Ta-Matoran are well known for their craftsmanship." He said with a fond smile on his face, the six bracelets on the kid's wrists glowed along with the carved eyes of the beast's. Gears ground into life the door splitting neatly down the middle and opened into a cavern made like the Kiri-Nui back on Mata Nui. The teens gazed around Porter whistling.

"Nice place you got here." He said, Luis pointed at one of six doors each of them with one of their beasts on them.

"Where do those go?" he asked, Taka sat down.

"To your room's, a place you can stay when you need it...and where your Zord's reside." Kara's eye's lit up.

"We get to meet them?" she asked running over to one with a silvery white dragon that seemed to be made of ice shards.

"Why else do you think I brought you down here?" Luis and Kara grinned and threw open their door's running in.

"Why did that not surprise me?" Tyrone asked as Grace and Porter dove into their rooms. Owen hummed and entered his room leaving Tyrone alone with Taka. The old Turaga considered the Fire Ranger for a moment.

"Nervous?" he sighed sitting next to him.

"That obvious?" Taka chuckled.

"Your as jumpy as a Le-Matoran in a Rama-Nui nest." Tyrone sighed looking down.

"I'm scared and a little overwhelmed to be honest. Me and My dad just moved here after...problems with my Mom and heck we haven't even finished unpacking and all this is happening." He dropped his head. "And...I'm scared bout what'll happen to my dad if anything happens to me. He needs me now more then ever and being a Ranger's keeping me away from him..." behind him the door to his room opened and unseen a golden beak peeked out nostrils flaring, then a ruby head followed brozen eyes fixed on Tyrone. The griffin crawled forward taking care it's bronze claws didn't scrape the floor and startle him, as soon as its wings where free of the door it flared them out a little letting the feathers glisten with the colours of a flame in the light. It cocked it's head to one side like a bird and crawled forward on its belly as soon at it was behind Tyrone it hugged him with its wings cooing soothingly into his ear. Tyrone jumped but otherwise let the griffin do as he pleased smiling at the comfort the Zord offered.

"Thanks...Inferno." Inferno chirped and nuzzled Tyrone purring and cooing, the gentle warmth making him yawn and feel asleep in the Zords embrace. Takanuva smiled at them and entered the other rooms finding the others in similar positions.

Porter held in the Basiliskzords coils, the female snake that was now called Sahara carefully playing with his hair making sure her fangs never harmed him.

Owen was dead to the world safe in Mannie the Manticorezords paws, the lion like beast supporting his injured leg and growling lowly and menacingly to himself angered by something, scorpion like tail lashing in his agitation.

Kara was sprawled out on Drago the Dragonzords chest, the zord chilling on his back. A deep snore reverberated threw his chest making Kara roll on to her back murmuring to herself about some nonsense she was dreaming about.

It took slightly longer to find Luis but once he did it made the Turaga wish he had a camera, the Wind Ranger was curled up under his zords emerald feathers Fey the Phoenixzord was sat above him looking like a mother hen.

Grace was cuddled up to Bella the Hippocampizord's forelegs looped in a lose hug whickering to her self and grooming Grace's long brown hair.

Tyrone knocked on the door swearing to him self to get a key to the new house, he smiled when Lucy opened the door.

"Thanks." He said Lucy nodded and her ear pricked up when she heard her master's whistle, she looped back butting her head against Danny's hand. Tyrone's dad smiled and clumsily stroked the guide dog's body.

"Ty You there?" he asked dark glasses catching the light. Tyrone smiled and gave his dad a one armed hug.

"I'm here dad, where the carer's here before?" Danny nodded.

"Their a godsend when it comes to all this unpacking. And so is Lucy." The Guide dog hearing her name looked up and licked his hand.

"Thing's have really looked up since you left mom...Specking of which I need to talk to you about something" Danny frowned and reached behind him and sat down.

"Go on." Tyrone sighed and sat down wondering how to say this.

"My friend Owen, I told you bout him didn't I?" Danny nodded.

"Tall strapping lad, longish hair looks like he works out go on." Tyrone clenched his fist.

"He's acting like I used to when you where still with mom, Ya know defencive slightly aggressive and he was limping." Danny frowned.

"all I can say is try and get him to open up and find out what's wrong it he might be going threw the same or he could have, 'Fell down the stairs' or what ever he said." Tyrone laughed cheerlessly.

"That used to be one of my favourites for explaining it away." Danny smiled and lightly rapped his leg with his cane.

"Go on up to your room, I may be blind but I know you haven't finished unpacking your things." Tyrone rubbed the back of his leg.

"Ya, Ya I'm going, Love you dad." Danny smiled as his son retreated up the stairs.

"Love you to Ty."

"Mom, dad, Keith, Kale? Anybody home?" two identical red heads with blue eyes poked out of the kitchen.

"Why hello-"

"Sister dearest-"

"Our beloved mother-"

"And honourable Farther-"

"Are at the zoo-"

"Making sure the builders-"

"Actually know what their-"

"Doing." They said the last word at the same time the right one grabbing a twenty off the side along with keys.

"KFC, Burger King or McDonalds?" the twin known as Kale asked, Kara yawned.

"KFC you get more for your money." She said stroking the bossy female chameleon known as Cleopatra. Keith nodded, agreeing with her.

"Fried chicken it is." Kale said, he frowned and pulled a snake who had wrapped around his chest out of his shirt.

"So that's what happed to Jal, was wondering where he slivered off to." Keith said taking the snake of his brother. The reptile free twenty year old shook his head at the snake and left leaving the others to feed the cold blooded animals.

Grace didn't smile as she entered the house, the maid took her bag and coat. Grace sighed and asked.

"Will mom and dad at dinner tonight?" the Maid didn't even look at her.

"They are still working in Wing-rock cove. They'll be back in a few day's work permitting." Grace nodded and started up the stairs.

"Shall I tell the chef you'll take your meal in your room again?" Grace nodded again but stayed silent.

Porter gave a half smile as he entered.

"Jake, Yasmin I'm home." The sandy haired man entered with a small frown on his face.

"You don't have to call us that." Porter glared at him a little.

"Well sorry but I'm not going to disrespect My parents memories by giving you their names." Jake sighed and rubbed his lobes.

"Go to your room Porter, I'll being dinner to you."

"What ever." Porter spat glaring at the man. But he did as he was told. He didn't want to be shipped off to new foster parents when he had finally found somewhere he belonged.

Luis tossed a ball up into the air.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" Maria rolled her eyes.

"I noticed!" she called back inviting him in to the kitchen.

"Dad doing overtime again?" she sighed and nodded.

"Money's been tight especially since I was laid off." Luis hugged her.

"It's cool mom, I can take a job or something to help." She rapped him on the head with a skillet.

"You will do no such thing Mister. Now go tidy your room it looks like a tornado blew threw there."

Owen stayed silent hovering at the door, he didn't want to enter. He glanced at the darkened windows, It meant either he wasn't in, the power had been cut or he was lying in wait. Owen frowned debating the same old thing.

Go in or run away.

The factor that always made him go in was that he never had anywhere to go. But now...he sighed remembering how safe and secure he had felt in Mannie's paw's his deadly tail poised over to protect him.

He opened the door, pretending he was shaking with cold. Not the paralyzing fear He controlled him with. He gulped the tiniest whimper of fear escaping him at the sight of his own emerald eyes glaring back at him.

"Did I say you could leave the house?"

_Aint I evil X3, there was always going to be one who was abused and Owen drew the short straw:_

_The six rangers where gathered at a table staring with mild fear at six straw's in the authoresses hand._

"_...Oh for the love of Mata Nui someone Pick one!" Kara closed her eyes and plucked one out whooping when it was a long one. The others followed suite and Owen stared dismally at the tiny straw in his hand._

"_...On the bright side good stuff happens to ya later!" Owen sighed and berried his head in a Pillow._

"_...Ok next on the agenda-Hate spelling that word- Tyrone's heritage, French or German?"_

_Sorry bout the long wait for a update, I like to be at lest half way with the chapter after the next one to post before I post it...I'm strange I know it and chapter seven just didn't want to be written!_

_V Fan 217: (If you even get this far seeing as your review was on chapter two which was ages ago) This is Tahu who was talking remember, He __and 'Paka don't get along and I love him to pieces but Kopaka could try to be more social!_

_Tasumi Dreamer: I may have to take you up on that offer soon! And I'll explain in case anyone else is confused, The power's play a role MUCH later in the story and they are going to get the Toa Nuva's powers, Thats why there the Power Rangers Nuva they have their powers! And it was pretty fun writing Owen's dialonge and as you can see he plays a vital role later on._


	7. Corruption

**Power Rangers Nuva**

_Red eye's blazed in anger as the snake like thing cowered in front of him, another in his hand screeching as his claws crushed it in his rage. With a snarl he flung the creature to the ground where it curled in a ball cowering and trying to protect it's self._

"_They beat my MUKA!" The first creature flinched as his master roared in his rage looking piteously at it's brother whom it could tell would not be long for this world. He cowered as well as his farther and master paced snarling not noticing in his rage that he had stepped on the tails of two of his other son's and almost crushed the dying one._

_He stopped and grinned making his son's quake in fear as the second gave out one last moan and lay still._

"_These human's are going to learn that history repeats it self."_

"LUIS EVAN WALKER GET DOWN HERE NOOOOOOOOOW!" Luis cringed as Kara yelled, his ranger suit hid him in the trees and he didn't want to face the ice ranger's wrath Juuuust yet.

"LUIS GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP AND TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COME UP THERE!" And he sure a hell didn't want to go back down there.

Maybe daring Grace to throw water in Kara's face was a bad idea...especially when you remember Kara's bizarre fear of getting liquid in her face...He was screwed. He sighed and jumped down the wind catching him and lowering him down, he was met with a soaking wet and angry Kara.

"Be glad that Tyrone made me promise NOT to kill you." She snarled red hair plastered to her scalp, Luis gulped and Kara snatched her things up and turned away.

"We are in no way done with this, I am going to get you back." Luis sighed and the other's shook there heads at him, and also took there leave.

He sat down with his eye's closed leaning against the tree.

"Why was Kara so mad?" Luis opened his eyes surprised as Owen sat next to him; Luis sighed and hid his head in his hands.

"Kara's got this thing; she freaks out when water gets in her face. She's never told me why but she does. I was only doing it for a joke I didn't mean to scare her and get her mad." Owen sighed and put an arm around the slim boy's shoulders.

"I know you didn't, and I'm sure the ice queen knows and will forget all about it." Luis chuckled.

"You realllly don't know her like I do Owen, But thanks anyway. Promise to come to my funeral? I have a feeling Kara's planning it for me." Owen chuckled as well patting his shoulder.

"Sure thing Lu, sure thing." Luis gave him a odd look.

"Lu? Where'd that come from?" Owen rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya know Luis, Lu just felt like doing it." Luis laughed and Owen could feel his cheek's heating up in embarrassment.

"It's cool, you can call me Lu is ya want, I gotta get going, You Ok by yourself?" Owen nodded.

"Ya...I had better go home soon as well..." he said almost sadly as Luis picked his bag up.

"Family issues?" Owen jerked and quickly shook his head mentally cursing at his self.

"No, No just Dad might not be in and I don't like spending the night all alone in the old house, it gets creepy even with night vision." Luis hummed and fished out a scrap of paper and wrote on it.

"Here, call me if being on your own gets to much, you want ta talk or anything!" He chirped passing it to Owen, with that he pulled his Katana from subspace and flew off. Owen watched him go slightly dumfounded he smiled and tucked the note in his pocket almost deliriously happy for some reason.

Luis sighed, he should have flown straight home but he had needed to clear his head, it was sunset fast approaching twilight as he paused hovering in the air.

"I really messed up." He said to his self rubbing his helmet.

_I could help you..._

Luis glanced around surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked

_Lewa knows me well..._

"Are you one of the other Toa? Onua, Pohatu...You couldn't be Gali." The strange disconcerting voice chuckled.

_I am no Toa..._

"Ok...A Matoran?"

_Oh I am much, Much more then a Matoran..._

"O-one of the Turaga then?" He squeaked shaking slightly.

_I can make you so much more then the other's all you have to do, is accept my power..._

"_Wind-air brother Luis get out-away from there now!"_

Lewa's panicked call jerked Luis back out of the strange fear induced trance he had started to slip under and swiftly started to fly off again hoping to put distance between him and the voice.

_YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME THAT EASILY TOA!_

Luis yelped and struggled as invisible ropes seemed to bind him in mid air, he growled.

"SHOW YOUR SELF!" he snarled sounding more confident then he really was. The dark voice chuckled and Luis shuddered in disgust as a slimy black shadow slivered over his spandex suit.

_I think not Toa of Wind._

The shadow seemed to rear in front of his helm for a moment then slammed into the metal covering Luis's head. He choked and gagged as the shadow forced its way threw the helmet and into his mouth.

His struggles stopped and he hung there a moment. His green helm faded and darkened into a pitch shade of black that seemed to darken the space around him.

_History repeats it's self, as Lewa fell to our power so shall you._

'Hey you've reached Luis! Sorry I can't get to my mobile right now either I forgot to charge it or Kara fed it to one of her snakes...AGAIN. Anyway leave a message and I'll call you back!'

"Uhr Hi Lu it's Owen, Dad wasn't in so I'm on my own...Just calling to chat but I guess I'll talk to ya later, bye." Owen sighed and ended the call, he fiddled with the device and glanced at his out cold dad. He had drunk his self into un-conciseness, again. He debated calling an ambulance or something. He growled and stuffed the phone in his pocket going back up the stairs, they would only ask questions, Painful questions. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the dresser in front of his door lest his dad wake and decide to enter. Owen lay back on the bed unable to sleep a strange feeling telling him something wasn't right.

"...Onua? Are you there?" he felt silly for talking to thin air expecting the spirit to answer, but then the room seemed to be filled with an earthy sent.

"**Is there something wrong?"**

"I have a bad feeling, should I be worried? Did anything like this happen before?" the earth spirit took his time to answer picking his words carfully.

"**Yes...But I doubt it would happen again, Lewa wouldn't let history repeat it's self."** His presence was gone before Owen could ask what he was talking about.

"Lewa, Luis..." he glanced at his phone again. "...Onua's right if anything where to happen that had happened to Lewa he would warn him." It did nothing to quell the horrid feeling inside as he tried to sleep.

_TasumiDreamer: (Owen: Choking...Not...breathing!) Sorry but you can't take him home I need him for the story! And glad you liked the Zord's I had fun with them to XD. All the families have their little problems mainly cause I want this fic to seem like real life ^^; Sorry for keeping everyone hanging for about a month but it's my last year in high school and exams are kicking my ass!_

_V Fan 217: Glad you read up to speed V Fan, Owen does get a lot of harsh treatment but all the characters are going to struggle with problems in the near future._


End file.
